The Boyfriend needs to GO!
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley's brother, Matt comes back into town with his friend and Haley finally realizes that the last time this friend was in town THEY WERE GOING OUT.
1. Chapter 1

Matt James was so excited to go home to his family. He missed everyone. He especially missed his youngest sister Haley. They were so close growing up. Even thought they were five years apart, they did almost everything together. He was so heartbroken when he left for college. He and Haley had used modern technology to keep in touch.

"Hey man, listen when do we leave? I can't wait to see Haley again."

"I told you, she doesn't even know that I'm coming home. It's a surprise for her seventeenth birthday. And hopefully she won't jump you when she sees you."

Edward was Matt's best friend since he was fourteen. They went on a fishing trip and they rubbed cuts together and became blood brothers. They even went to the same college. He had always been able to talk to him. That was before he asked out Haley and they started going out. That was weird at first, but he knew his sister. He knew that she had made the right decision.

Eddie was his nickname but Haley called him Ed. She hadn't thought about him for awhile, since a month after he left. He never called her and he never visited her so, Haley thought they had broken up.

"I miss her so much. I can't wait to kiss her."

Matt slammed his suitcase shut and cringed. "Please don't say anything about kissing my sister. I know you two are together and everything, but it really is still disgusting. And are two even still together? It's been what? Three years since you two have seen each other? Have you even called her or texted her or anything with her to say hello? Have you?"

Eddie knew that he was going to have some explaining to do when he saw Haley again. The last time he saw her was when they were leaving for college.

"I know I have some things to discuss with her, but I think she'll be very happy to see me. Don't you think?"

"I don't know?" Matt questioned. He didn't know whether or not his sister would be happy or not. "I've actually talked to her and visited her, you haven't."

Eddie knew he was right. He knew he should have called her or e-mailed her. He really needed to see her and do something to let her know that he was still into her. He had bought a ring for her. He was going to propose to her.

"There's something I need to tell you, man. And I really don't know how you'll react to it. I don't how your dad will react when I ask for his permission."

"What are you—?" It took a second for Matt to realize what Eddie was up to. "What the hell? She's almost seventeen. She's not ready to be tied down to you."

Eddie could tell Matt was really very angry. His face was getting red. "Listen, I know how much you and Haley are close, but I'm not going to marry her tomorrow or anything. When she wants to get married. I love Haley. I just wanted to tell you. Don't tell her what I'm up to."

"I won't." He held up his right hand. "I promise. How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." Eddie shook his head. "I need to come up with something that's really romantic. But I'm sure I'll come up with something as soon as I see her. She's always an inspiration."

"Yeah, that's Haley Bob James for you, muse extraordinaire. She'll be happy to hear that. Mind if I tell her?" Matt was being sarcastic.

"Are you almost done packing?"

"Yeah, I just have a few more things to pack and then I'll be finished. Are you finished packing?"

"I finished last night. I can never pack last minute."

Matt went over to his drawer and he grabbed some more t-shirts and his swim trunks. He knew that with Haley around, he would definitely be in the water. He put the last of it in his suitcase and zipped it up. "Now all that's left is my razor, shaving cream, and cologne."

"Who's picking us up?"

"Josie. She needs to practice her driving skills, so I had to say yes."

"Josie Repore?" Matt nodded and Eddie rolled his eyes. "I hate her. She has a crush on me."

"You had a crush on my sister four years ago. And look what happened?"

"I ended up her boyfriend. When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour; so get ready. Make sure you have everything." Matt hated traveling with Eddie. He always complained on the plane. He was not looking forward to that plane. He figured he'd just try to sleep on the flight. He'd bring his motion sick pills in order to avoid his best friend.

Matt heard a knock at his door and opened it to find Josie. She was wearing a black cami and woman's Bermuda shorts. "What are you doing here? You're way too early."

"You know how I am with my driving skills. My mom is coming with me."

"Come on in. do you want a water or something?" Matt asked once she was in the room.

"Water please. I am so nervous."

Matt could tell. Her legs were bouncing up and down. He handed her the bottle of water. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I've never drove on the freeway. So, that should be fun."

"You've never driven on the freeway?" She shook her head. "Can I take back that ride?"

"No, I need that practice."

Matt didn't how it happened, but he made to the airport and back home. He phoned for a cab and it was about eight at night when he arrived at the house.

* * *

It was about six at night when Nathan came over to watch a movie with Haley. They ended up watching _A Walk to Remember. _It was Haley's favorite movie. But they only watched about twenty minutes of it. When the movie was over, the DVD player turned off and the TV came on. _House M.D. _was on and the actions of Dr. Gregory house were oblivious to the couple on the couch as they were making out for the last hour and a half.

Matt came in and he chuckled and pushed Eddie in the kitchen. "What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Shh." Matt said with his finger over his mouth. "I think we interrupted Taylor's sex drive in there."

Back in the living room, Haley was such a ball of emotion that she almost knocked down the lamp that was just above her head. Nathan laughed when she realized what just happened. "I think we should take this upstairs, where we have more room." Haley nodded and Nathan helped her up.

Matt saw who he thought was Taylor. He turned to Eddie. "Let's scare her. She's being a slut, so why not scare her." Eddie just shrugged and went along with it.

"Nathan!" Haley yelped when Nathan pinched her ass and then froze when she saw Eddie.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**HALEY AND NATHAN GO UPSTAIRS**

**HALEY TALKS WITH EDDIE**

**HALEY TALKS WITH MATT**

**MATT AND EDDIE INTEROGATE NATHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**"It was supposed to be an ordinary day for Carolyn Bigsby. She had planned to bake her husband a strudel, give her dog a bath, and water her African violets. Yes, Carolyn had planned to do all sorts of things she thought mattered. But earlier that day, a woman who wasn't her friend told Carolyn something she wasn't supposed to hear. From that moment on, Carolyn felt nothing really mattered anymore."**

It was nothing but awkwardness in the James household that night. Two couples were in that house. And they each had something in common; Haley James. One couple was happy and in love. The other; half of them were in love. The half that had a ring in his pocket.

"Ed." That was all Haley could manage to say. She didn't even notice her brother standing there. Her heart was pounding in her chest from seeing Eddie. "Hi."

"And no hug for the best brother ever?"

Haley jumped and half smiled at her brother. "Matt, hey." She hugged her brother and turned her head to look at Eddie. "What did— I'm glad you're here." Haley said once she was back in her spot. "Thanks for coming back. I missed you, Matt." She held Nathan's hand and looked down at their hands. She looked back up to see Ed's face.

"Haley." Nathan whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go upstairs so I can make you let's just say knock out the lights."

Haley bit her lip and blushed. It made Eddie sick. He couldn't stand it. How could Haley be with someone else? How could she do this to him?

"I'll see you both in the morning. Come on Nathan." She pulled him up the stairs. She shrieked when Nathan picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "Nathan!"

Nathan threw her on the bed and jumped next to her. "I love you."

"I love you too but you didn't have to say that in front of my brother."

"I just couldn't help it." He turned on his back and held her hand. "So, who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Haley knew who he was talking about. She hadn't seen Ed in three years. It was weird to see him again. But she remembered that they hadn't officially broken up. She turned on her side and swung her leg over Nathan's side so she was straddling him. "Does it really matter who he is?"

"It matters because I saw the look in his eyes when he saw us." Nathan was guessing they had a history. He put his hands on her hips. "How many boys have you been with?"

"Define 'been with'?"

"How many guys you dated besides me?" He saw Haley tense up. "Is this Ed guy your ex?"

Haley nodded. "He is, but I haven't seen him in three years. I didn't really like him as much as I love you. And as much as I want you." She dipped her head to kiss his lips. "I'm tired." She fell off him and rolled into his side. "Let's just lay here, content—"

"—Content in each other's arms." Nathan finished. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He looked down at her when he didn't hear an answer from her. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He covered them up and fell asleep with her.

Eddie had the worst night sleep he had since the first day of college without Haley. But this seemed worse. He knew where Haley was, she was with Nathan. Doing god knows what and he was here, lying in bed with no one but himself. He got up out of bed and went to Haley's room to see if she was awake. It was only 5:00 AM and he knew she usually was up.

He heard moaning coming from her room and just listened by the door. "Stop it. Go back to sleep." Eddie heard Haley say and he was grateful. "It's five in the morning. I'm tired."

"It's Saturday which means we can sleep in late. Come on, Haley you know you want to." Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist.

But Eddie didn't see that. All he heard was Haley giggle and laugh the word 'yes'. He knew what they were about to do so he headed downstairs.

He saw Haley come down the stairs and she looked so beautiful. But he put that behind him. "Coffee?" He asked her. He got up to go pour it. "I'll put honey in it. I know how much you love honey in your coffee." He handed her the bear shaped bottle of honey. "Come on, Haley you know you want to."

Haley sat down and looked up at him. "Why would you say that?" He just smiled and shrugged. Haley nodded. "You heard?" All Eddie did was nod. "And you were eavesdropping on Nathan and me, when we were having a private moment."

"More private than last night on the couch?"

Haley just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to see that; but I don't think you should be all jealous. We're broken up."

"No, we're not. You never said anything about wanting to break up with me."

Haley grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. She shut the door and turned to Eddie. "I haven't seen you in three years Eddie. Three years, Eddie! Do you have any clue what I went through three years ago? Or even two years ago? What about last week? You don't know because you never called." Haley said pointing her finger at him.

Nathan woke up when he heard Haley yell. He exited her room and saw that Matt was standing by the top of the stairs. They headed down the stairs together. They looked out the window to find Eddie and Haley yelling at each other.

"_You_ could have called." Eddie threw in her face. "It's not like I'm the only one who has a phone!"

"I did. I did call. Or at least I tried to. I guess you either changed your number or you cheated on me with a robot sounding lady friend."

"I dropped my phone in the water and got a new phone."

"You could have used your old number on your new phone."

"I cancelled it instead."

Haley nodded. "Good excuse for not leaving a message telling me your new number. Wonder why you didn't?"

"So, let's catch up. You and this Nathan guy have sex yet?"

That was it. Nathan had been listening long enough. He opened the door and grabbed Haley. He kissed her so much. Until he was blue in the face. When he broke apart he still held onto Haley. He knew she had weak knees whenever he kissed her like that.

"Guess that answers my question." Eddie walked past them as Haley returned to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked as Eddie came back in. "You gonna keep doing this crap your entire life?"

"What crap? All I did was ask her about her life." Eddie didn't think he was doing anything wrong.

"You mean asking her about her sex life? Yeah, that's something you don't need to know about her. She's in a good place in her life. I haven't seen her this happy since—"

"—Since when? Since she was with me?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, you see how well that turned out. She's dating some sex fiend."

"I don't know much about this kid, but I do know Haley likes him. So if Haley likes him, then he must be good. I mean, it's not like she goes around saying 'I love you' to everybody."

Eddie looked at Nathan and Haley through the open door. "You know; she never said it to me. She never once said she loved me." Eddie looked back at Matt. "You think that means something?" Eddie went back into the kitchen and drank his coffee as Nathan carried Haley up the stairs on his back.

"Hey." Haley said when she was done her shower. "Nathan is gone for the day at work and Ed is taking a shower."

Matt looked straight ahead not blinking. "Let's go out for breakfast. Catch up with each other. Free of the yelling and Eddie."

Haley laughed and nodded. "Thank you. Okay."

They arrived at Karen's and sat near the window. They knew Karen would see them sooner or later, but it didn't matter. They weren't in a hurry.

"So, you still work for Karen?" Matt asked after a few minutes of silence.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I love it. It's great, I love working for Karen."

"Good, I'm glad. So, how's school. Last time I checked, you were tutoring. Anyone new whom need the amazing Haley?"

Haley nodded. "I'll be back." She got up and went into the kitchen and sunk low to the ground and groaned. "Oh Karen, help me. Bring out some coffee and strike up a conversation with my college level brother who wants to get some information on Nathan in a very subtle way."

"Wow. Try to take a breath. I will get both of you coffee while you take those plates to table four for me please."

Haley got up and fixed her hair and did what Karen said to do. "Thank you. You are a lifesaver." Haley got back to her table a few minutes later. She sat down next to her brother. "Sorry. Karen just works me to death."

"I'll get you're breakfast here ASAP."

"What'd you order for us?" Hale asked once Karen was out of earshot.

"French toast and home fries. Your favorite." He smiled and laughed when Haley licked her lips. "With a side of bacon, sausage, and eggs."

"You are truly evil, you know that?" Haley hit him lightly on the arm. "So, what's new with you? And Eddie."

"You called him Eddie. You call him Ed."

Haley's face became melancholy. "Yeah, when we were dating, not we're not. So—I don't want it to be awkward. Or should I say more awkward than it already is. You know what I mean?"

"I do. But how could you do that to the guy. At least have the decency to break up with him before requiring a new toy."

"Matt, you should be on my side. Not his. You know damn well he never called me in three years. I thought we were over. I'm sorry I never tweeted about it but I had forgotten about him a month after he left. Maybe if he would have called, I would I would actually give a damn."

"Sorry." Matt took a sip of her coffee. "It's weird. Seeing you with a different guy. But you look happy."

Haley heard the bell above the door and looked up to see Nathan and he waved and smiled at her. "I am happy." She looked at Matt. "I'm gonna go check to see if Karen needs help." Matt nodded and she went up behind the counter. "What can I get you besides my little old self this fine, fine morning."

Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Could I have a coffee? I just need sugar in it."

"We're out white sugar, but I could give you a Haley sugar." Haley smiled and gave him a kiss. He took his hand and caressed her cheek. "I'll get your coffee."

Haley grabbed Nathan's coffee and helped Karen with her and Matt's order. She sat down next to Matt and began eating. "So, has Eddie ever had a date since? I mean— he hasn't been up on me forever now, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. He was actually going to— never mind." He looked down at his plate of food. "He— there's this girl, who has a crush on him. She's fifteen and it would be totally wrong, but it's kind of ironic. He's got a girl crushing on him and he was crushing on you."

"Ironic, huh? I think it's ironic how my ex shows up with you, when I have one. I mean, why now? Why not when you came home last time?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself. But, we should get going eating all this delicious food before Karen hurts one of us."

Haley stayed and helped Karen. She was getting really busy. But Nathan didn't know that. He headed over to her house only to be ambushed by her brother and Eddie. He sat on the couch while the guys paced back and forth in front of him.

"Guys. Can you say something? If you're not going to say anything, then, I'll go find Haley." He was about to get up when Matt spoke up.

"You're dating my sister pal; and I need to know some stuff about you." He sat down next to Nathan. "Are you in Haley's class?"

"Yeah, I am. She's my tutor. I'm also Lucas' brother. My last name's Scott."

"Interesting because the Nathan Scott I heard of is— let's just say not up to our standards." Eddie said sitting down on the other side of Nathan.

"I'm not that guy anymore. Haley's changed me. And I love her. That should be all that matters." Nathan tried to convince them.

"Fine, just one more thing." Matt said. He needed Nathan to hear this from him. "Haley's a virgin. And I hope she is. And I want you to promise me that you won't pressure her. For anything for that matter. You got that?"

Nathan nodded. "I got that sir, but just so you know; I love her. I know she's waiting until she's married. And I respect that, but; she's not getting pressured from me. It's from her. As her brother, I feel like you should talk to her about that."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**MATT TALKS TO HALEY**

**HALEY TALKS TO LUCAS**

**EDDIE CALLS JOSIE**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley had come home from a long day of waitressing to see Nathan looking down at his feet as he headed toward his car. "Hey, what's with your feet? Are they hurting you?"

"No, but my heart's hurting; I thought you were mine, all mine. But I guess I was wrong." He looked up and kissed her. "Be prepared to have a full on conversation about sex with your brother."

"Why?" Haley asked. She didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm scared for life."

Haley's didn't know what to say. Her mouth was held open and she was afraid to open the door. She didn't want to see what was in there but she went in anyway. "Hi Eddie." He was sitting on the stairs. "I think you and my brother scared my brother for life. Thank you very much for that."

"No problem. I think you should talk to Matt about that." Eddie said. "Go to bed. You must be tired after a long day of work. I'll make you breakfast in the morning." Haley smiled at that gesture and Eddie wondered why. "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing, it's just when Nathan makes me breakfast, it's when I've spent the night with him."

"Thanks for telling me. I really needed to know that." He sighed when he knew she was upstairs. Matt sat down next to him after he heard Haley's door close. "Hey man. So are you gonna talk to Haley?"

"I will tomorrow. I mean, I just had a conversation with her significant other. I don't need one with her at this moment."

"Okay. What are you going to talk about?"

"Her virginity and taking it a little slowly with Nathan. God, she's one step away from it." He didn't want Haley to giver herself away too freely.

Eddie knew that was right. She probably already had sex with him already. "Do you think Nathan was telling the truth?" Eddie sure hoped he was.

"About what?" Matt asked turning his head sideways. "That fact that she's a virgin? Because yes, I do believe him. I mean, I may not trust Nathan right now, but I trust my little sister. I know she has principles and she sticks to 'em. I believe she's still pure."

The next morning, Haley came downstairs to see her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi guys." She sat down and noticed their faces. "What's with the faces?"

Her dad took her hand and sighed. "Well, it seems like your mother is pregnant."

Haley took her hand away. "What?" She couldn't believe this. "How can you be pregnant? And don't give the specifics. You're old—er than you were last time you had a baby. Which was in the eighties."

"Well, we're having a baby now. There's no turning back." Jimmy said. "I hoped you would be happy to be a big sister. You've never been one."  
"And I was happy not being one. How could you do this?"

"How could they do what?" Matt asked as he sat down. "I just got up."

Haley looked up at her brother and patted down next to her. "Mom is pregnant." Haley smiled when she saw Matt's face. "Same look I had."

Matt sat down slowly. "Wow, Mom and Dad. I thought you were too old."

"It's fine if you're not thrilled at first." Lydia said. "We were both surprised at first. But we're happy now. We're gonna have a baby."

Haley shook her head. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but I can't act or pretend to be happy for you, because I'm not. Don't you think you've had enough kids?"

"We agree, we do have a lot of children but we love them all the same. And we'll love this baby the same way."

Haley shook her head. "I can't do this." Haley got up from her seat. She took the car keys from the counter and just left. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of there.

She ended up at Nathan's. "Hi baby. You will not believe the morning I had." When she didn't hear a response, she looked around from him. "Is my boyfriend alive?" She walked to his bedroom and looked in the bathroom when she didn't find him "Aahh!" She ran back into the living room and covered her eyes.

"I'm covered." Nathan said as he came out. He touched his girlfriend and she tripped over the couch and fell on her back on the floor. She stared up at him and smiled. "You okay down there?"

"I saw it." Haley whispered. She stood up and said it again softer. "I saw it."

Nathan leaned in. "What did you see?"

"I saw _it_." Haley gestured down there with her eyes.

Nathan nodded. "You saw it. And now you're scared. I get. It's pretty big."

"Not funny Nathan. I've never seen one other than changing my nephew's diaper. Don't laugh on my part."

"I'm sorry." He said. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Haley looked up at him. "My mom is pregnant, which means we will not be kissing for the next two weeks, because if we do, I will definitely vomit on you."

"Right." Nathan said. "I think I won't be happy for the next two weeks." Nathan smiled down at Haley. "You feel like vomiting now don't you?" She nodded and rushed to the bathroom. Nathan knew it was going to be a long day. A very very long day.

Haley went to the park about an hour later when Matt called. "Hey, is mom mad at me that I left?"

"A little. But I think it might have something to do with her newfound pregnancy. She'll get over it. But speaking of pregnancy, you're doing everything in that department, right?"

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm not having sex. And I'm not even going to kiss Nathan for two weeks. It's all thanks to mom."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm happy. When you do start kissing him again, make sure you do it on your terms. And don't count on him to bring protection. Talk to mom about birth control."

"Like she knows anything about it."

"She does. I think you should know that mom won't be mad at you. I will and am, but mom just wants to know that you trust her. She wants you to come to her. Talk to her about it."

"Okay." Haley said. "I will. I will talk to my mother."

Lucas came by the Rivercourt to shoot a few hoops when he saw Haley sitting on the table looking out at the water. "Hi, Haley. What are you doing here?"

Haley looked back and saw Lucas. "Don't bother with me. I'm not in the mood." Haley felt Lucas sit next to her. "I'm going to talk to my mom about birth control. I think I'm gonna go on it."

"Are you sure you want to go on it?"

"I think I should. I mean, it's not like I'm going to have sex with Nathan as soon as I get on it. It would definitely help if we— and he didn't have—" Haley couldn't even pull herself to say the words sex and condom.

"Well, if you feel it's the right decision, then do it." Lucas didn't want to think about that, but if it's what she thought was right; then he would support her. "I'll be okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. She knew him. She knew he wouldn't be fine with it. Lucas just nodded.

Back at home, Eddie was so depressed about Haley and Nathan; he decided to call up an old friend. "Josie hey, listen, when I get back there, I'd like to take you out. How does that sound?"

_"That sounds like you're my boyfriend. Are you?"_

Eddie looked at the picture of Haley that he had in his hand. "Yeah, girlfriend."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS TO HER MOM ABOUT BIRTH CONTROL**

**MATT TALKS TO EDDIE ABOUT JOSIE**

**HALEY MAKES A BRAVE DECISION ABOUT HERSELF AND NATHAN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Julie and Austin are sitting on Edie's couch while Edie stands. **

**Edie: "Have you lost your mind? I am not getting you the pill." **

**Austin: "Aunt Edie, Julie and I are in love." **

**Edie: "Oh, please. It's not love you're feeling. It's hormones." **

**Austin: "That's not true." **

**Edie: "Okay, fine. If you want to...express your love, you don't need to go all the way. Kiss. Touch. Rub. I mean, whatever happened to heavy petting? It's so underrated." **

**Austin: "That's your advice?" **

**Edie: "Well, I'm sorry. I've never been good at getting people not to have sex." **

**Julie: "So you're not gonna help us?" **

**Edie: "Julie, if I do this, your mother would have my head. You should be talking to her. **

**Julie: "I can't talk to her. The whole idea of this completely freaks her out. She started screaming 'sex kills.'" **

**Edie: "Hmm, so now it's all in my lap. God, she pisses me off. Look, how about I spring for a box of condoms? Will that get you two off my back?" **

**Julie: "Condoms are only eighty-five percent effective." **

**Edie: "Is that true? Damn. I thought I could coast all the way to menopause." **

**Austin: "Look, we're gonna have sex whether you help us or not." **

**Julie: "We're just trying to be responsible." **

**Edie: "Hmm. All right. But just so you know, the responsible thing is to abstain from sex and focus on your studies. There. I said it out loud, just in case anybody asks."**

* * *

Haley did not want to have this conversation with her mother. She was dreading it. But she was a minor and she needed to talk with her mother. "Mom." She said. She sat down at the kitchen table and folded her hands. "Mom, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just angry. And I was scared to be and older sister. But now, I can't be scared or hurt. I need to grow up."

Lydia held hands with her youngest daughter. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Birth control." Haley whispered. "Nathan and I have been getting more and more hot and heavy. And I feel like it would be in my best interest to go on birth control. Now if I do go on it, doesn't mean I am going to have sex, it's a just in case." Haley explained.

"Okay." Lydia said. Even though it was tearing her up inside to see her youngest growing up, she was glad Haley was coming to her. "Okay."

"Mom, do you think Eddie is gonna— I don't know. Do something? To get me back I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Haley's face fell. "He loves you Haley-bob, and he would do anything to get you back." Haley looked down and placed her head on the table and groaned. "But it'll pass. Just like my morning sickness." Her mother laughed when Haley fake gagged.

"Mom, please don't talk about your pregnancy systems. It's really embarrassing having a mother in her forties pregnant."

"I'm sorry that your father and I still have sex but—"

Haley covered her ears and groaned. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Mommy. God help me but stop talking about your sex life. I don't have one, so I don't want to be hearing about yours."

"I'm sorry sweetie. But it's true."

"Even though, it may, I really don't want to hear about it."

"Okay sweetie." Lydia said. She got up and headed upstairs. Haley was left downstairs with her thoughts about her parents' sex life and Eddie.

Haley went up to her room and saw her brother in her room. "I don't know you." Haley looked at her brother with sad eyes. His back was toward her.

"How so?" She asked. She stepped more into the room.

"I've just realized that I don't know my sister." He turned around and looked at his sister.

"You do know me." Haley protested calmly."

"No I don't." He shook his head. "You— you have this whole other life. I mean, you have a boyfriend that you're getting all hot and heavy with."

"Is this about Eddie? Is this because he talked to you?"

"This has nothing to do with Eddie. It has to do with us. Brother and sister. I don't know you."

Haley nodded. "Tell you what? We can go to the beach and we can get to know each other. And if you want, Nathan can come."

Matt nodded. "Okay. I'd like that. Nathan can come too. I'd like to get to know him better."

Haley swallowed her saliva and she watched her brother walk past her. She closed her door. She called up Nathan.

_"Hello, Timster here." _Haley was surprised to hear Tim's voice. She then heard Nathan's voice. _"Tim, if that's Haley, your fuckn' dead. Hey Haley."_

"Hi, honey. How's Tim doing?"

_"He's just leaving."_

"Okay. Haley said. "Listen, I want to know if you can spend the day at the beach with me tomorrow." Haley knew he was going to say yes.

_"Hell yes. You in a bikini, I'd love to see that."_

"Down boy. My brother will be there. No hound dogs aloud. And plus I don't own a bikini."

_"It's okay baby, I'll buy you one."_

"Let me think about it." She pause for a few moments before answering. "I don't think so. You're just gonna have to love me just the way I am."

_"Fine." _Nathan whined. _"But I'm gonna kiss you a lot and get you wet."_

Haley just rolled her eyes and eyed her bathing suit in front on her. It wasn't really revealing and then a thought popped into her head. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But did I mention that my brother will be there?"

_"Yes you have. But my answer is still yes. I love you Haley James."_

Haley couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Nathan Scott. I always will."

_"I hope your brother says the same thing."_

"I'm sure he will. Hopefully not like I do. Although, that would explain a lot." Haley quirped. She honed in on the phone to see if Nathan was still there. "Babe- baby. Nathan are you there?" She jumped when she heard his voice again.

_"Tim, get the hell out of my shower and cover up." _Haley laughed into the phone. _"You think that's funny? I've officially seen Tin's junk. And it is what it is; junk."_

"Sorry about that. Listen I have to go. I just got an idea for a novel and I have to start writing before I forget it."

_"Okay." _Nathan said. He knew his girl had always had a fling with writing but lately she had been crazy with it.

"Josie called me. She told me she wants to date you. And her mother and father approve. Lucky man you are." Matt said in the living room. He looked over at his friend. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing; I don't like her. I'm in love with Haley. I want Haley."

"You can't have her. She's with Nathan."

"I know. I just need to find a way around it."

Back in her room, Haley wasn't writing a story, she was online shopping. She had made her own decision. She was going to have sex with Nathan Scott.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN, HALEY, AND MATT GO TO THE BEACH**

**BROOKE TALKS WITH HALEY ABOUT BIRTH CONTROL**

**HALEY TALKS WITH NATHAN**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
